


A Lament to God

by SLW2002



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Parallelism, Penitential psalm, characteristics of Hebrew poetic literature, create your own psalm, dual enrollment assignment, meter, psalm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLW2002/pseuds/SLW2002
Summary: A psalm I had to create for my dual enrollment OT course:Description:This is a penitential psalm. Penitential psalms express sorrow for sin, and I tried to do that here.I tried to repeat the feeling of me crying out in anguish and throughout it I placed various versions of the opening line. I tried to have this be synonymous parallelism. This is an acrostic psalm that goes through the letter O
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Lament to God

A psalm of SLW:

Anguished my soul seems to cry out in despair  
Anger seems to follow me no matter where I go  
Because Lord for too long I have held You in silent disdain  
Because I lashed out at You to ease my burdens   
Contempt seems to spew from my mouth like a geyser  
Constantly I judge You for my own mistakes  
Despair seems to be my constant and never-ending companion  
Depression is wrapped around me like a heavy cloak  
Even in times of joy I dismiss and forget You  
Eventually I will admit my conflicted opinions aloud  
For You seem to be both the source of my happiness and distress  
From the depths of my cold heart I yearn to embrace you again  
Gone are the days where I tried to lash out at You in anger  
Give heed to my remorse and repentance  
Hear the cry of my soul yearning to be close to You again  
Hear the despair and longing in my voice when I speak  
In hindsight my dejection was my own doing  
I didn’t understand that holding onto hatred taints everything in your life  
Joyfully You protected me from harm and continued to bless me  
Joyfully You guided me away from the fallout of my actions  
Kindly You didn’t hold my slander up against me  
Kindly You helped build me into the person I am today  
Lovingly You guided me without err or rebuke  
Lovingly You helped me when I stumbled  
Make note of my anguished cry that cuts through the night  
Make me into someone who holds your favor  
Never leave less I drown in a sea of apathy not caring about my own safety  
Nothing maters to me without Your favor   
On and on I go slowly toward self-destruction  
Only You can save me from myself  
Please hear my soul cry out in anguish  
Please help me return to your open arms


End file.
